Recently, there has been known a power supply system that includes a power supply apparatus for supplying power by wireless without connection by a connector and an electronic device for receiving the power supplied from the power supply apparatus by wireless. In such a power supply system, an electronic device that charges a battery by using the power supplied from the power supply apparatus is known (refer to PTL 1).